Welcome To Finney's Pancake House!
by TheKalmarUnionOfSuFin
Summary: Tino has his hands full with running a restaurant and keeping everyone in line. And it doesn't help when a rival breakfast restaurant wants to buy them out! Can Tino keep his uncles beloved restaurant going or will the Maple House win? well with the help of a intimidating Swede, hyperactive Dane, overbearing and emotionally stagnant Norwegian and a Icelandic teen?well we'll see...
1. Chapter 1

**Finland here one half of the TheKalmarUnionOfSuFin! This is my own little FanFic that's just about Finland, Norway, Denmark, Iceland and Sweden all working in a pancake house/Bakery~ Pancakes for everyone! lingonberry pancakes for everyone I mean!**

**Finland: Owner and cook**

**Norway: Hostess**

**Denmark:waiter**

**Iceland: waiter **

**Sweden: The baker/ assistant cook**

**chapter 1: How It all started!**

Tino was the owner of the small restaurant on downtown Nordic Avenue called Finneys pancake house he had the restaurant passed down to him from his late uncle Finney. The man always had a smile on his face and was Tino's favorite uncle those summers were some of his most cherished memories.

Playing with the employees kids and the smile he always saw on the older mans face brought one to his own. The Fins parents weren't the best and instead of spending time with him they filled his free time with expensive hobbies. Tino is from a rather wealthy family from Finland and spent money on him instead of giving him affection.

Oh they would praise him but there was always a empty feeling. He'll hide it with a smile or a laugh but he couldn't help that envious feeling from rising to the surface when he saw a mother hug her son or a father giving his daughter a piggyback ride.

That's the one thing he never had till one summer when they were still living in California he was introduced to his father's brother Finney Väinämöinen owner of a breakfast/Bakery café called Finney's pancake house. His parents had to go on a business trip that summer and left him with his uncle.

He was the first to fill the void and for that Tino can never repay him.

Finney's Pancake House...

Tino could see the irony of the name of the restaurant seeing as he just moved back to America from Finland. The Fin had always loved going to his uncle's restaurant when he was little and eating all the lingonberry pancakes he could before his parents came back, That's probably the reason why he was a bit pudgy as a kid. His uncle had spoiled him with pancakes and sweets.

Tino had moved back to Finland when he was 15 and now 7 years later he's moving back.

Tino had convinced his friends to move with him seeing that they were all fired from their previous jobs. More do to Matthias pranks he kept pulling on the shoppers at the mall they worked at. All it took was one prank that left a poor woman bald in the cosmetic store Lucas worked at for all of them to be "fired" due to their connections to Matthias.

When actually after Mathias was fired everyone quit. We may have our differences but we stay together and we later learned that we were going to get pink slips at the end of the week anyways...

But as luck would have it well not so much of luck seeing as his uncle passed away...anyways as luck would have it Tino's uncle passed away leaving him his restaurant and the 4 bedroom apartment above it to do whatever he pleased with.

Tino quickly made arrangements for him and his friends for tickets and visas for them the Fin was already an American citizen. He had a dual American/Finnish citizenship. After a long flight filled with a annoying Dane a intimidating Swede a overbearing Norwegian and a heavily medicated Icelander on anti anxiety medication later. The five Scandinavians had finally landed at LAX.

After dragging Matthias out of a Airport bar and a pit stop at the first aid station for Emil for a head injurie sustained from Matthias accidentally slapping the 16-year-old in the head when the Icelander was standing behind him. Lucas was sent off to retrieve the rental car while Matthias was tasked with getting lunch from the food court. In hindsight probably not the best idea to send Matthias off on his own it usually ends with head trauma for Mathias.

Berwald had wandered off to some souvenir shop leaving the Fin to care for the still heavily medicated and now injured Icelander.

"Tino...I am a puffin...your hair m'soft..." The teen had started to pet the Blond like a dog causing the Fin to awkwardly laugh as a man scowled at the two.

"Ahah..." Tino cursed Matthias who suggested giving the silver haired teen medication to help with his flying anxiety. It seemed all it did was dope up the Icelander and the mild concussion didn't help. The teen had started to nibble on the Fins hair. Tino went stiff as Emil's arms wrapped around him pulling the Blond closer.

"Ahh...so warm..." Tino squeak when the teen started to lick his neck he could feel the hot breath on his neck. Something snapped in the small Fin.

"RUOTSI!"

**Ah...yeah...Ice has anxiety problems sometimes well that's my cannon anyways! Tino's parents were always too busy to spend a lot of time with him. They never noticed how they were treating him so Tino saw hobbies as a way to get attention and praise. That's how he met Berwald and in extension the others. Tino has gotten over his past a bit and hides the rest always. He'll reflect and allow himself to finally grieve over the lost later. As I said Emil has anxiety but he only gets it when he thinks to much in to something like all the things that could go wrong on an airplane or all the things that can go wrong on a train. Matthias simply messed up with the anxiety medication and mixed it with another.**

**I hoped you like Chapter 1! Please review! They are my motivation I don't care if your just a guest or whatever! There a joy all us authors enjoy receiving~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Favorites/Follows guys! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to my first reviewer Yugi's sister death and I'm glad you like my username!**

Tino yelled as loud as he could it was a very VERY manly scream. Don't believe what Matthias says it was manly...Tino quickly got out of the Icelanders grip which was surprisingly strong and moved out of the way when Emil fell face forward to the floor. The violet eye Fin watched as Emil just laid there maybe it would be better if Tino had Ber knock him out.

"Hello...M'kay I kiss..." Emil mumbled in to the ground as he began licking the floor the teen was getting weird looks from the other people. Tino wanted to disappear when the Icelandic teen started to have a full blown make out session with the floor.

Oh Lucas was going to kill him but not but before murdering his boyfriend well not unless Tino got to the idiot first. The Fin was running ideas by on how to kill Matthias should he kill him with a malfunctioning sauna or a psychotic reindeer?

'_I'm going to turn him into a cheese danish...' Tino smirked at that train of thought while he tried to haul Emil to his feel. _

_"Come on Emil you can harassed the car window when we leave." The Fin tried to come to a compromise with the stubborn Icelander. Tino simply grabbed the Icelander under the arms and pulled him up off the floor. _

_"M'wife..."Emil tried to get Tino to drop him by turning into dead weight but the Finnish man was stronger than he looked. Contrary to popular belief Tino was pretty strong. The Fin doesn't know why everyone assumes he's weak yeah sure he's only 5'7. But Tino had actually beaten up Matthias a couple of times before. It seems people are always forgetting about that oh and the time he knocked out that creepy Russian that lived in the same apartment complex as him and his friends. _

_"You sound like Ber..." He sighed as he finally got the teen to stand on his own. The silver haired Icelander glared at the blond. Tino couldn't help but think how much he looks like his brother whenever he looks like that._

_"Don't look at me like that or I'm tempted to film this and post it online..." That must have worked because he looked down avoiding eye contact. Tino was tempted to do so but he wouldn't post it Matthias on the other hand well..._

_"Good now let's go Danish hunting~" _Tino said in a singsong voice with a evil glint in his eyes.

_' That Dane is dead...' Tino grabbed a hold of Emil's wrist and dragged the still doped up Icelander behind him as they headed towards one of the gift shops. Tino doubted that they would run into Berwald and Lucas was probably still trying to get a rental car. Matthias probably skipped the food court and went back to the Wine Bar._

_"Now so I don't have you licking the Airport clean I'm going to get you some candy to chew on-" Tino said over his shoulder to Emil. "-Okay Emil?"_

_"...yes..." Emil mumbled as his eyes tried to focus on his surroundings. unfortunately Tino didn't notice the Icelandic teens drowsiness. probably a side effect or a reaction to the medication.__  
_

_After dragging a half asleep Icelander behind him for a few minutes Tino found a gift shop and dragged Emil in with him. Tino quickly scanned the candy section for a package of black licorice. The blond found the candy and also decided to grab a bag of red licorice as well. Emil loved licorice so this should keep him from trying to lick the floor is clean or the windows._

_"Now I got you one package of black licorice and one package of red licorice and since their family sizes I'm only going to get one of each...do you want or need anything else?" The Fin asked as he turned and eyed the teen noticing how his violet eyes were slightly unfocused. He'll have to make sure the Icelander takes a nap in the car._

_"..."_

_Tino sighed and dragged the teen over to the drink section and grabbed a Gatorade for Emil and a water for himself. After that the Fin dragged Emil to the checkout counter and paid for there things._

_"That will be...$9.50." Tino gave the blushing girl a ten and told her to keep the change. After they had cashed out Tino and Emil had found themselves a place to sit at a empty terminal Lounge. Tino was glad they were able to find a empty area to sit. Now all he had to do was get the medicated Icelander to drink the Gatorade._

_"Okay so here's your licorice and make sure you drink this it'll probably help flush out the...__whatever Matthias gave you." Tino said as he handed the doped up teen the package of black licorice and the fruit punch Gatorade. Emil silently took the candy and drink he put the candy down in favor of the drink and began to chug down the Gatorade feverishly as Tino watched in shock._

_"Paska...(1)" Tino whispered in shock at the rate the Icelander had finished the large Gatorade. _

_"YO FINNEY I HAVE THE FOOD!" A familiar Danish accented voice yelled._

_Oh Matthias just walked into his doom..._

**Well Finland is mad Denmark better watch out! Please Review you guys I love to see them!**

**(1) Finnish: Holy s*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Favorites/Follows guys! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to my first reviewer Yugi's sister death and I'm glad you my username!**

Tino yelled as loud as he could it was a very VERY manly scream. Don't believe what Matthias says it was manly...Tino quickly got out of the Icelanders grip which was surprisingly strong and moved out of the way when Emil fell face forward to the floor. The violet eye Fin watched as Emil just laid there maybe it would be better if Tino had Ber knock him out.

"Hello...M'kay I kiss..." Emil mumbled in to the ground as he began licking the floor the teen was getting weird looks from the other people. Tino wanted to disappear when the Icelandic teen started to have a full blown make out session with the floor.

Oh Lucas was going to kill him but not but before murdering his boyfriend well not unless Tino got to the idiot first. The Fin was running ideas by on how to kill Matthias should he kill him with a malfunctioning sauna or a psychotic reindeer?

'_I'm going to turn him into a cheese danish...' Tino smirked at that train of thought while he tried to haul Emil to his feel. _

_"Come on Emil you can harassed the car window when we leave." The Fin tried to come to a compromise with the stubborn Icelander. Tino simply grabbed the Icelander under the arms and pulled him up off the floor. _

_"M'wife..."Emil tried to get Tino to drop him by turning into dead weight but the Finnish man was stronger than he looked. Contrary to popular belief Tino was pretty strong. The Fin doesn't know why everyone assumes he's weak yeah sure he's only 5'7. But Tino had actually beaten up Matthias a couple of times before. It seems people are always forgetting about that oh and the time he knocked out that creepy Russian that lived in the same apartment complex as him and his friends. _

_"You sound like Ber..." He sighed as he finally got the teen to stand on his own. The silver haired Icelander glared at the blond. Tino couldn't help but think how much he looks like his brother whenever he looks like that._

_"Don't look at me like that or I'm tempted to film this and post it online..." That must have worked because he looked down avoiding eye contact. Tino was tempted to do so but he wouldn't post it Matthias on the other hand well..._

_"Good now let's go Danish hunting~" _Tino said in a singsong voice with a evil glint in his eyes.

_' That Dane is dead...' Tino grabbed a hold of Emil's wrist and dragged the still doped up Icelander behind him as they headed towards one of the gift shops. Tino doubted that they would run into Berwald and Lucas was probably still trying to get a rental car. Matthias probably skipped the food court and went back to the Wine Bar._

_"Now so I don't have you licking the Airport clean I'm going to get you some candy to chew on-" Tino said over his shoulder to Emil. "-Okay Emil?"_

_"...yes..." Emil mumbled as his eyes tried to focus on his surroundings. unfortunately Tino didn't notice the Icelandic teens drowsiness. probably a side effect or a reaction to the medication.__  
_

_After dragging a half asleep Icelander behind him for a few minutes Tino found a gift shop and dragged Emil in with him. Tino quickly scanned the candy section for a package of black licorice. The blond found the candy and also decided to grab a bag of red licorice as well. Emil loved licorice so this should keep him from trying to lick the floor is clean or the windows._

_"Now I got you one package of black licorice and one package of red licorice and since their family sizes I'm only going to get one of each...do you want or need anything else?" The Fin asked as he turned and eyed the teen noticing how his violet eyes were slightly unfocused. He'll have to make sure the Icelander takes a nap in the car._

_"..."_

_Tino sighed and dragged the teen over to the drink section and grabbed a Gatorade for Emil and a water for himself. After that the Fin dragged Emil to the checkout counter and paid for there things._

_"That will be...$9.50." Tino gave the blushing girl a ten and told her to keep the change. After they had cashed out Tino and Emil had found themselves a place to sit at a empty terminal Lounge. Tino was glad they were able to find a empty area to sit. Now all he had to do was get the medicated Icelander to drink the Gatorade._

_"Okay so here's your licorice and make sure you drink this it'll probably help flush out the...__whatever Matthias gave you." Tino said as he handed the doped up teen the package of black licorice and the fruit punch Gatorade. Emil silently took the candy and drink he put the candy down in favor of the drink and began to chug down the Gatorade feverishly as Tino watched in shock._

_"Paska...(1)" Tino whispered in shock at the rate the Icelander had finished the large Gatorade. _

_"YO FINNEY I HAVE THE FOOD!" A familiar Danish accented voice yelled._

_Oh Matthias just walked into his doom..._

**Well Finland is mad Denmark better watch out! Please Review you guys I love to see them!**

**(1) Finnish: Holy s*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys It is I santa Cla-wait a second wrong month...*cough* Hey Finland here~ Okay so I was looking over my plot and discovered a tiny little hole in the plot. And this plot hole seems big enough to fit in a certain blonde sailor suit wearing Sealander! I wasn't really going to have him be a big part of the plot but I've decided I was going to put him in there anyways and you get to pick how.**

**Is he adopted by Tino?**

**Or his he/she (female gender optional) Emil's boyfriend/girlfriend? (Sea-kun would be roughly around 16 or 15 if that was your pick.)**

**Okay and because I like writing characters in ways you get to pick from these. **

**Teenage!Sealand (either boy or girl)**

**Shy!Sealand**

**Cat!Sealand **

**Female!Sealand (this option would make him a 12 year old girl)**

**2p!Sealand (not entirely sure how I would pull that one off but I will try...)**

**Dog!Sealand (woof!)**

**Adult!Sealand (yeah you can pick the gender)**

**Ta da~ okay so for whatever form you want Sealand to show up as just leave it in the reviews. And I will not have Dog or Cat Sealand be paired with Emil...just no...**

**Okay so this is what each category falls under.**

**adoption by Tino...or if you wanted to he can be adopted by any of the Nordics besides Iceland. unless he's a dog or cat he can be adopted by Iceland. ****Okay so here's the choices for this one.**

**Shy!Sealand**

**Female!Sealand**

**2p!Sealand**

**CatSealand**

**Dog!Sealand**

**And for lceland's boyfriend / girlfriend. **

**Teenage!Sealand- below are a few extra things you can add on. But only one because it's also a combination of him/her being a teenager.**

**Shy!**

**2P!****  
**

**Punk!**

**Anime Fan!**

**Okay so there are your options, combinations and the two way on fitting him into the plot. Sorry this isn't an actual update but with this Sea-Kun is going to be popping up shortly. Oh yes before I forget me and my awesome Co-writer are going to be working on are first FanFic together soon. Once we have a solid plot and a few chapters made up beforehand it won't take too long though...probably. Anyway please review I love to read them~ And a shout out to all my reviewers followers and everyone who favorited so far! And Thank you Yugi's sister Death for your lovely reviews and yes you have been recognized~**

**So just post your choices in the reviews it doesn't matter if you are logged in or logged out or don't even have an account!**

**The next update is going to be next...Tuesday at the most and if I get it done fast enough then probably Monday. **

**Finland out~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so far Shy!Sealand is in the lead you guys have about...ah four chapters before you can't vote anymore. and I apologize ahead of time for the short chapter but I really wasn't able to finish it because well...I have a phobia of seeing my own blood which makes me pass out so I was kind of passed out all day...I still don't feel good so this is all I was able to get done to day. I'm sorry guys next time I'll try to make the chapter longer. I've never been to LAX before let alone the west coast so just picture or a mixture of Baltimore Airport and Orlando Airport apologies for not mentioning this before.**

Lucas swore he's been to at least five or six different rental agencies but every single time he got to the front of the line they are all out of cars. The Norwegian was slowly losing his patience and temper which in itself is a rare occasion. Lucas prided himself on his ability to control his temper in normal circumstances. But ever so slightly he was losing his grip on his patience which led to frustration which led to all out Viking rage. Not that he would ever admit to it but Lucas could be very emotional the dominant emotions being aggression, frustration, anger, Viking rage.

"Sir I can help you now." The man who was working at the Enterprise rental counter called out to Lucas. The Norwegian quickly walked over to the counter and simply glared at the tan beyond recognition middle-aged man.

"Just give me a van..."Lucas hissed in reserved rage as the man quickly LeAnn checking his computer frantically. Hoping that they still had a van available.

"Um..Is there anything specific you want, sir?"

"Something that actually works." The Enterprise man flinched and trembling quickly retrieve the proper forms and the rental agreements as well as the keys.

"J-J-Just put your signature there a-and I'll need your credit card and that will be all sir!" Lucas continued to glare as he handed his credit card to the man and signed the paperwork and taking the car documents folding them up and placing them in his jeans pockets.

"H-here's your card and your keys sir..." The man squeak quickly giving the two items to the Norwegian. Lucas didn't know if it was out of spite or purely for stress relief his eyes glowed a dark blue for a moment before the man's tan vanished and his skin turned a neon green. The man stared dumbfounded at the retreating form of the Norwegian before ducking under his counter in fear of the man and of the loss of his Fabolous Tan.

Now time to find his brother before he starts causing trouble.

**A/N: I feel horrible right now...hope you enjoy this chapter please remember to review I love to see your fabulous reviews!**


End file.
